Hammersly playlist (girls)
by HMbookqueen
Summary: The 4 Hamersley girls are listen to their own music and thinking about the past, present and future. Love, loss and everything in between. the will be five chapters, four focusing on the girls and the 5th will be a group chapter. Disclaimer I do not own sea patrol or the songs in this fic
1. what can i do

**DISCLAMER: I don't own sea patrol or the songs the girls are listening to. If You are unsure on some of the songs they are on YouTube and I will write the artist and song at the start of each chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 _ **What can I do. The corr's**_

Kate lay in her bedroom, looking around the room her eye catching the Navy blue bridesmaid dress that hung on her wardrobe. Looking at the clock that stood on her bedside table and saw it flashing 0100. She knew that she needed to sleep now or she would be a zombie at her best friend's wedding tomorrow. But somehow she was jealous, not of the fact that her friend was getting married, she would never begrudge her that. Not after all her heartache, but the fact that Kate wished it was herself getting married. To Mike. Picking up her IPod and setting it to the shuffle setting, she pressed play and put in her earphones.

 _I haven't slept at all in days_  
 _Its been so long since we've talked_  
 _And I have been hear many times_  
 _I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

The song that started was an old 90's track from the Corr's . she felt like the woman singing it. Since the attack that killed Jim and swain, mike had become more distant from her. She felt like Elizabeth bennet, hopelessly in love with her Mr Darcy who is totally oblivious to her. ( except that was not the case. They had once shared a brief affair when she was on a course and he was the instructor. But he had walked out on that saying that her career is more important)

 _What can I do to make you love me,_  
 _What can I do to make you care_  
 _What can I say to make you feel this_  
 _What can I do to get you there_

Drifting in to a sleep, Kate dreamt about mike, a wedding, kids and growing old and sitting in a sun room overlooking the sea.

 _Maybe there's nothing more to say  
 _And in a funny I'm calm  
Because the power is not mine  
I'm just going to let it fly __


	2. that dont impress me much

**that don't impress me much Shania twain**

Rebecca brown or bomber to her navy friends, sat at her desk looking at a blank email to her. She felt bad sending a dear john via email but she could not face her boyfriend 2dads or leo to his mother. They had had a massive row about the navy, their schedules, his total lack of attention. The result he although the entire ship crew were on shore leave he stormed off to sleep on Hammersley.

The radio was playing full blast when a song she felt a deep connection with came on after an endless amounts of adverts for this and that.

 _I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

She thought to herself that this summed up 2dads he always had a wise crack to make and was the class or ships clown.

 _That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much _

Although the was one word that puzzled her. Brain. Leo did not have one, if he did he might be considered dangerous.

She looked down and started to type thinking as she finished her email, she hovered the curser over send. Before saving the email in to the drafts. And logging off, and crashing out hugging the pillow next to her.


	3. you belong with me

**you belong with me Taylor swift**

Jessica bird or bird as she was called by the boys sat in one of the seats in the bridge of Hammersley, pulling the short straw, she landed watch for the night. Musing to herself she connected her IPod to stereo that sat in the bridge. Pressing play she started to listen to her music, and dancing along in the bridge being careful not to be too loud and wake up the port. Oblivious to her surroundings, she did not realise when her fellow sailor Petty officer Mulholland walked in bringing coffee. He managed to keep his composure for five more minutes before he burst out laughing. Jessica wiped around and looked straight in to his eyes.

"Dut-chy, how long have you been standing there?" she stammered, her face turning red as she blushed.

"not long but long enough to see you like cheeseeie music , thought you might want a coffee," he replied as his phone started to ring. "I'd better answer this," he said before leaving the bridge as birds favourite song came on. She mused thinking about Dutchy, how many years older was he to her. After all he did help save her from her stalker ex. She could see him on deck talking on his phone. Whoever it was on the other side was making him angry.

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

"You ok dutch?" she asked when he re-entered the bridge.

"yeah just my girlfriend. She thinks I stood her up. I did tell her I was on watch," he replied

 _If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

 **0900 hrs**

Bird stretched and got ready to move. The relief watch had arrived and as she made her way to leave a tall blond woman caught her eye. She could see her picking a fight with duchy. As she called out to him that she would see him later the blond just pulled him with her.

 _Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me_


	4. i will always love you

**I will always love you- Whitney Huston**

Nikki Caetano sat at her dressing table on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but somehow she felt slightly empty. Turning on her radio, and tuning to her favourite station that was having a movie soundtrack marathon. She began to apply her make-up when I will always love you from the bodyguard started to play. Putting down her brush, she could swear she could hear a male voice singing very out of tune.

 _Bittersweet memories  
That is all I am taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't you cry  
'Cause we both know I'm not what you need  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you_

Suddenly she saw her old and one true love ET in her mirror behind her. Wiping her head around she could see nothing.

"ha ha Your face Nav, it's a picture."  
"Josh?" she stammered 

_And I will always love you  
And I will always love you  
And I will always love you_

Nikki opened her dresser draw, and pulled out a picture of her and ET, taken when they were on R&R on one of the small islands, it was happier times. Silently crying for the fact that she wished it was ET she was walking down the aisle to. She loved Pete, he was the old buffer from Hammersley, and has her rock through the time after she pulled josh's lifeless body from the shore. But ET was her one true love, Pete knew this, and still loved her. She was brought back to reality by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Nikki, need any help?" came the voice of her best friend, Kate. " oh and bomber has made you some scran,"  
" thanks, I'm almost finished my makeup, I'll be through in a second," she replied quickly before wiping the black streaks where her mascara had run " oh Kate, do you have any waterproof mascara? I think I might need it?"

"You look like a panda Nik," the voice came again, and she could see ET, laughing  
"shut it Josh,"

Kate walked in just as Nikki was talking to an empty void

"Waterproof mascara," Kate said placing it on the table, next to the photo.  
"oh, Nikki. He would want you to be happy," Kate said pulling Nikki in for a hug.

"X, Nav, cars are hear," came the voice of bomber, addressing her old bosses by their navy nicknames

"We will be through in a minuet, it the brides duty to be late," Kate called back zipping the back of Nikki's dress up  
" all our navy training and we will still be late," Nikki laughed as Kate walked out giving Nikki some time on her own.

 _I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all, I wish you love_

" I will always love you too josh," Nikki set a silent message to him. Realizing that he had gone, she put the photo back in the draw. She walked out of her room and hugged her two bridesmaids before heading to the church.


	5. miracals happen when you believe

"To buffer and nav, the new Mr. and Mrs. Tomaszweski ," Mike called out after his speech, raising his glass as a toast to his friends. Nikki smiled as she leaned in to kiss her husband. Before leading him out on to the dance floor.

 _Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen_

Kate sat at her table swishing her wine around the glass when mike walked up to her.  
"Kate, can we talk?"  
"umhu" she replied thinking to herself 'god he looks good in his whites '

"I'm sorry, for what happened, it has always been you, I felt that you would only get hurt. I saw what happened to you after Jim died. I could not do that to you…" Kate let over and stopped him with a kiss "do you ever think that you think too much" she said before kissing him again.

 _I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you round  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't look, don't look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin' up  
I don't want this to end_

Bomber walked up to 2dads, who was drinking with charge  
"leo, can we talk, im sorry for what I said. Umm I been accepted on to a catering course at the college, I reckon with my experience I should be ok. I resigned after the next patrol im being sent on no more navy," picking up the beer that had been place in front of her.

 _Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around_

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

"Umm 2dads eyes up hear please," she said using her finger to bring his eyes as 2dads was looking down at her chest. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, before dragging her out on to the dance floor.

 _There is no question  
We found the missing pieces  
Our picture is completed  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is a moment,  
You and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me closed  
Closer to you everyday_

Jessica, sat at the bar, not really knowing anyone apart from the current crew of Hammersley, when someone flicked her hair, "you are all right chicken legs?" before reaching out to hit the offending party "ouch, what you drinking?" dutchy said before ordering a beer for himself "ummm diet coke,"

"what happened with that blond that dragged you off this morning?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink that had been placed in front of her.

"you saw, she broke up with me, said I was too committed to the navy than our relationship,"

Jessica leaned over and kissed him. Shocked he tried to resist but he couldn't.

"what was in that coke Jessica?" he asked for the first time calling her by her name, usually it was one of her nicknames.

"Dutch courage, Let's dance," she said before dragging him out on to the dance floor.

 _Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me_

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

Reaching the floor dutchy leant over and kissed with a bit more force and all around them the whole crew were wolf whistling but the pair were oblivious and continued to look deep in to each other's eyes.

 _When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way_

Kate sat talking to mike as her three friends were dancing before letting him drag her out on to the dancefloor, just as nikki stood and tossed her flowers in to the crowd and it landed in the arms of….  
 _  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to life  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe_

 **Soo this is it, who will be getting married next. I will leave it to you to think about. I have loved writing this and listening to the music. The songs chosen are some of my favourites. I might write a sequel featuring one of the couples**


	6. Sally Epilogue

**ok I know I said mircals happen would be the last chapter, but the was one other hammersly girl I just had to include. Although she never served on board, Sally Blake was a member of the girls while her husband was still alive and they try to include her in navy life. So sally song is Your Silhouette by Katherine Jenkins. I know it mentions snow and this is set down under, but the words screamed to me lost love**

Sally sat in the church listing to the service, and thinking about her own wedding some 15 years ago. As they stood to sing the last hymn sally could not take it and fled the church. It was the same as she and chris had .it had been a few years since he was blowen up in active service. Protecting the seas and ports of Australia.

 _Something in the way you held me_  
 _Heaven in the words you said_  
 _Tonight I'm looking at the open window_  
 _Lying in our empty bed_

 _I try in vain to remember_  
 _So afraid to forget_  
 _How light the snow was falling last December_  
 _On your silhouette_

Sat watching kate, jessica, Rebecca and Nikki get their happily ever after, sally smiled and she knew that Chris or swain as he was called in the navy would be happy. All his friends were happy. She walked over to them and hugged each of them wishing them the best. Saying that after Kate caught nav's flowers it would be her turn next.

 _Clinging to a memory of you_  
 _Lying by a winter's flame_  
 _The night I told you a was born to love you_  
 _And how I'd never be the same_

 _For as long as I'm living_  
 _I'll will always regret_  
 _How all the time I never took a picture_  
 _Of your silhouette_

Walking in to her home, her daughter Chloe ran up to hug her. She was growing up so fast, and just like her farther.

"Mommy, I want to be like daddy,"

Sally closed her eyes, wondering if she had the strength to see her child join the navy. Then again Chloe had always been a daddy girl.

 _I used to close my eyes_  
 _And only see your face_  
 _But time was made to fly_  
 _And carry you away_

 _How light the snow was falling last December_  
 _On your silhouette_

Curling up on her bed she looked at a picture of her husband she had by her bed and cried silent tears.

Oh, and maybe if I try to listen  
I can hear you call my name  
From out across the great and mighty distance  
Something like an open sea

Helping me to remember  
So afraid to forget  
How light the snow was falling last December  
On your silhouette


End file.
